Masquerade
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: Rei, a Chinese scholarship student, goes to Takara Academy in Japan and meets Kai, the Russian lead singer and gutarist of his band, Kiken Demolition. (FULL SUMMARRY INSIDE! Please Read and Review)
1. Begining

Masquerade  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. If I did, Rei and Kai would be together and the show would be a lot more interesting.  
  
The only beyblade characters in this are going to be Rei, Mr. D, Kai, Tala and Bryan. I may include some others later. I ALSO NEED SOME CHARACTERS (Male and Female) IF ANYBODY IS WILLING TO SEND SOME!!!!  
  
This story has been fluttering around my head for a while. And since my other stories seem to be doing well for the moment, I thought I would try to write another fic. Sorry the summary is so crappy, but it is better than it sounds. So please read review!   
  
Summary- As Kai is the lead singer/guitarist in his school band, Kiken Demolition, he is used to girls and men pouring themselves over him. So when Rei, a Chinese scholarship student, comes to Tokyo's Takara Academy and is the first person beside his band mates to throw themselves at him, he finds himself falling for the Neko-jinn and asks him to the school's Costume Ball, where he and his band will be performing in a contest, having. Rei, having fallen for Kai, agrees, but when something happens to the band and harms Kiken Demolition's chances of getting there in time to qualify, Rei steps in, having a few surprises for everybody...  
  
-KEY-  
{Blah} – thinking  
"Blah" - talking  
'Blah' – action sounds  
[Blah] - bit beast speech ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s Rei Kon closed his bright amber eyes as his helicopter landed at Sakura  
  
airport, trying hard to get rid of his nausea. He hated being in the air, but  
  
taking the helicopter was the only way to get to Tokyo, Japan from his  
  
village in the Chinese mountains. He took out a white beyblade from the  
  
pocket of his light blue jeans. {Thank the gods this flight is over...} he said  
  
to the blade. [You got that right.] {Drigger? I haven't heard from you since  
  
we took off. How are you faring?} [Ugh. We cats do NOT do well in air  
  
travel. Climbing trees is as high as we need to get.] {I agree. But we are  
  
landing now, so I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.} He could hear the white  
  
tiger 'sigh' in relief before their link was closed. Smiling, he grabbed his  
  
laptop bag, placing it over his shoulder, and then picked up his travel bag  
  
before getting off the helicopter into the airport. He heard someone walking  
  
up behind him and tensed up, and turned on his heels so quickly his raven  
  
ankle length bound hair swung around him, landing across his left shoulder.  
  
Seeing who it was, he relaxed, straightening up, grinning, and flashing  
  
white fangs. "Hello, Rei." "Hello Mr. Dickinson." He greeted the principle  
  
of Takara Academy. "I hope your flight was well, my boy?" "It was,  
  
actually. But let's just say that cats don't do air travel. Drigger is going to  
  
be complaining for a while." "Drigger?" "My bit beast." "Ah yes, your bit  
  
beast. A white tiger, I believe?" "Yes." "Well Rei, there is so much to do in  
  
so little time, so lets get moving. Please follow me, as my car will take us to  
  
the Academy." Following the elderly man out to the parking lot, his jaw  
  
dropped as he saw what was waiting to take them to the school. "A limo?  
  
You own a limousine?" A black limousine shone in the noon sun, a  
  
uniformed Asian chauffeur opening the back door as they stepped out of the  
  
airport. "Call it a perk of being the principle of the highest school in Japan.  
  
Now get please. There is much to do. Feel free to get a drink and snack if  
  
you wish, as your flight was a long one." Sliding in on the black leather and  
  
grabbing a bottle of spring water from the mini fridge, Rei sat back, and as  
  
the limo pulled out of the parking lot, he looked out of the black tinted  
  
windows, wondered what he would face.  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s Well, this chapter was a test run, so that's why it is so short. So should I continue this? If so, please review!!! 


	2. Three Guys and a Girl

Masquerade  
  
Notes Okay, in this fic, Rei is 16, Bryan is 17, Tala and Kai are 18, and Shura (oc) is 21. So imagine the guys are older, sexier, and also that the band drives hot cars. ./   
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-  
Since all my reviewers seem to want me to continue, I will!  
  
-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-  
Thank you! Kai/Rei is the best beyblade paring...there is becoming less and less new K/R stories...Y.Y (LONG LIVE KAI AND REI!!!) And for any of my stories, from 'Mirage' to 'Feuer Frei', you leave some of the coolest reviews, I swear. Keep it up!  
  
-Platinum Rei-  
How can you be kind of sure you know this is going to turn out?  
  
-Lomelindel-  
I don't know why but is messing up my stories, so I am sorry it is hard to read, and it does not help I really don't write in paragraphs, hunh?. And I am not going to mention your character's (Shura Mikawatsu) history very much in this story, except for the fact about her having a lot of dry humor and sarcasm, and I'll be tweaking a few facts, like the one about how she doesn't like crowds and loud atmosphere, to that she can stand it, just not more than necessary, because her place in the story will be that she is Kiken Demolition's manager, and somewhat of an adoptive big sister to the band, watching out for them and the like. Anyway, Yes, it would be nice for her to have a blade and a bit beast, and if you do not like anything I changed about your character, or the like, please review and tell me.  
  
-Devlinn Reiko-sama-  
  
I like reading these kinds of fics too...so here is my contribution to the scarceness of fics like this!

.............................................................................................................................  
Kai growled, frustrated. Shura, their manager and adopted big sister,  
  
had told him to get Tala and Bryan by 9:00 or else they all would  
  
have so much hell to pay, they would be in debt for the rest of their  
  
lives. He looked at his watch, the digits reading 8:55. [Relax, Kai.]  
  
{How can I Dranzer? Shura told me to get them up by 9:00, and it is  
  
now 8:55.} [Okay, if you want to get them up, all you need is...] Kai  
  
listened, his eyes glinting, as the Phoenix Bit Beast told him what he  
  
needed and how to set it up. Four minutes later, armed with a five-  
  
gallon pot filled with ice-cold water and ice cubes, he silently opened  
  
the door to Tala and Bryan's room. It was a know fact that Tala and  
  
Bryan were gay, as was Kai himself, and together, so when Kai  
  
entered the room, he was unfazed by the fact that they were sleeping  
  
in the same bed. Seeing on the bedside clock that it was 9:00, he  
  
picked up the pot of water. He smirked evilly. Then poured all of the  
  
water, ice and all, on the unsuspecting couple. Laughing he bolted  
  
out of the room before they knew who did it. He ran into the living  
  
room, jumping over a black leather couch, landing on the cushions,  
  
still laughing. "KAI!" The wolf and falcon yelled, running out to the  
  
living room, soaking wet and dripping on the black carpet. "What in  
  
the Hell is going on here!?" a voice came from the doorway that lead  
  
to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Kai quieted down to stray  
  
chuckles and got off of the couch, walking towards the voice. "You  
  
told me to get them up by nine." "So you drenched them in freezing  
  
cold water, complete with ice cubes." "Yes, I did." Shura was a 21-  
  
year-old Japanese girl, dressed in a black off shoulder shirt, the long  
  
knee length sleeves silted at the elbow, leaving the rest of the sleeve  
  
to hang. She also wore a black skirt that fell just above her ankles,  
  
with a slit to her knee in one side, silver braided trim edging the slit  
  
and the hem of the skirt and the neckline and edges of her sleeves.  
  
She wore black leather heels that tied around her ankles with black  
  
cords, with her knee length blood red hair set into a ring of nine buns  
  
around the middle back of her head, each the size of a large marble,  
  
with a larger one in the middle, with the rest of it hanging down to  
  
her lower back, with two blood red bangs framing her face. A silver  
  
chain lay across her forehead, dangling faceted onyx beads across  
  
her pale skin. Her blood red eyes were lined with black eyeliner,  
  
matching her black nail polish on her nails. Kai, Tala and Bryan each  
  
raised an eyebrow at her outfit, as this was very dressy for her.  
  
"What's the occasion?" "Did you guys forget already? The principle  
  
wants us to show a new student around. He also said he would be  
  
staying with us in our dorm, so I want you guys to pick up this place,  
  
especially your rooms." She glanced at Tala and Bryan. "And  
  
yourselves, please. Take a shower and put on fresh, nice clothing."  
  
When they stood still she glared. "Well? Did I stutter? Move your  
  
lazy asses! I want everybody out in the kitchen in one hour and a  
  
half! Now move! Or do I have to make you?" The boys bolted so  
  
fast, as they knew she was mad, and knowing how bad her temper  
  
could get, that they left marks in the carpet. Sighing, she went to the  
  
kitchen. An hour later, she heard yells as the three boys slid in on the  
  
kitchen's newly re-waxed floor in their socks, seeing who could slide  
  
the farthest, which ended in a tie. As they bickered, they failed to  
  
notice Shura coming up behind them, crossing her arms and tapping  
  
her foot against the white tiles. When they failed to hear her, she  
  
smacked them across the head. Turning around, the three musicians  
  
saw her annoyed look and quickly stood to attention. Shura looked  
  
over the boys, making sure they were presentable. Kai was wearing a  
  
dark red tank top and black jeans that had golden flames at the  
  
bottoms and sides. He wore black calf length boots that buckled up  
  
with three flame shaped buckles. He also had braided black leather  
  
armbands on his upper arms, with also a thick gold chain belt. With a  
  
nod, Shura went on to Tala. Tala was dressed in a sleeveless light  
  
blue shirt, with white jeans with silver waves and swirls along the  
  
sides and bottoms. He had knee length white leather boots, tied along  
  
his leg with silver chains. He also had silver cuffs etched with swirls  
  
on his wrists, and a braided silver belt. "Good..." Shura said as she  
  
went to Bryan. Bryan was dressed in a lavender short-sleeved shirt,  
  
with dark purple jeans with light yellow feathers on the bottoms and  
  
sides. He also wore knee length boots, made of dark purple leather  
  
with steel bands at the ankles. He had a steel chain around his neck,  
  
made in the serpentine style, and a belt around his waist made of a  
  
single strip of brushed steel with a silver clasp. "Nice. Okay, it is  
  
11:00 clock, we have one hour before the new student is here. I am  
  
going to go read in the living room, so get something to eat and for  
  
the love of god don't get messed up again!" Shura then walked to the  
  
living room, settling herself in a black recliner, picking up her book,  
  
opening it to her page, and started reading, listening and hoping the  
  
boys did not mess everything up. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the  
  
three boys wear rummaging threw the fridge and cabinets, looking  
  
for something they could easily make for breakfast, as they and  
  
Shura could not really cook many foods. "Hey guys, what about  
  
eggs, bacon, and toast?" Tala asked, caring a carton of eggs, a  
  
package of bacon, and a loaf of bread. Hearing a 'Hm' and a 'Sure'  
  
(guess which came from who) he rolled his eyes and threw the loaf  
  
of bread at Bryan, and the bacon at Kai. "Okay people. Lets get this  
  
going. Bryan, toast. Kai, bacon. Me, eggs. Begin!" ten minutes later  
  
they sat at the table, Bryan in Tala's lap, acting like your usual happy  
  
couple, by kissing themselves airless. Kai rolled his eyes and using  
  
his fork, chucked a piece of egg, hitting Tala in the head. "Find a  
  
room please. And when the new guy gets here, try not to freak him  
  
out with the weird night noises." Blushing madly, Tala and Bryan  
  
picked up some bacon and chucked it at Kai who ducked in time,  
  
grinning. "We need to find you somebody, Kai" The Academy bell  
  
rung out twelve times, signaling it was noon. "Okay boys. Move it!  
  
We need to get out there now! Grab your coats on the way out. It is  
  
supposed to be windy and I don't need you guys getting a cold  
  
before the contest." Shura grabbed a black cloak fastened with a  
  
onyx pin, and Kai wore a black long sleeved leather trench coat lined  
  
with crimson silk, as so did Tala, only in light blue lined with white  
  
silk, and Bryan, only in dark purple with pale yellow silk. They ran  
  
through the halls, dodging fan girls and fan boys, running out of the  
  
Main Doors out on to the granite steps and the extensive gardens,  
  
just in time to see a black limousine pull around the front. "Hm. I  
  
wonder if he is your type..." Tala asked, nudging Kai in the ribs.  
  
Who punched him in the shoulder, lightly. "Okay guys. Now behave.  
  
Or else!" Shura threatened, eyes narrowed, seeing and hearing the  
  
exchange. A uniformed chauffeur opened the door, and Mr. D  
  
stepped out first. "Hello boys. Shura." "Hey Mr. D. Where is the new  
  
guy?" "He will be out in a second. I just want to let you know that he  
  
was raised in a mountain village, so he has never really seen a city of  
  
this size. So be nice and show him around the city too. I will provide  
  
all funds if you wish to take him shopping for the necessary clothes  
  
and furniture, ect." He turned to the car. "Well, come on out Rei."  
  
Kai's eyes widened ever so slightly, as what came from that car was  
  
the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Rei was dressed in light  
  
blue jeans that rested on his hips, fading to white at his lower thigh,  
  
then darkened to dark green from his knees down, with silver stars  
  
wrapping around his left leg, his jeans falling above white flats with  
  
a slight heel. Rei also wore a sleeveless skin-tight white Chinese  
  
shirt with green trim and a high collar that fell just above his jeans,  
  
showing a strip of the tanned skin that accented his lithe muscular  
  
body. His silky, raven colored, ankle length hair was bound in a  
  
white wrapping, secured at the top and bottom with green jade clips,  
  
his long, chest length bangs held back with a green bandana. When  
  
bright amber eyes locked with his, and Kai knew that he had fallen.  
  
Hard.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

O.O Thirteen pages...wow. Next chapter- Taking Rei into the City!


	3. Problems

Masquerade  
  
Okay, soon Kiken Demolition will be practicing for the contest. What songs should they play? I need at least 3.   
  
Reviewer Replies  
  
-darksaphire-  
You don't need to capitalize that much...I can make it as long or short as I want to, but I try to make it at least 1000 words per chapter for my readers, but this fic borders on 2000 per. And as this is my fic, and an AU except for the BeyBlades, I can make them wear anything, and my other reviewers seem to like the way I describe things. (Thank You People!) And they are older, so they look much better. (Or sexier, is the word I'm looking for...) As for your request for an outfit for Rei, I might be able to put it in this chapter, but it might be tweaked slightly.  
  
-devilburns-  
Here is chapter 3!  
  
-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-  
I love describing stuff, especially clothes. You can figure that from my stories 'Feuer Frei' and 'Mirage', my other Kai/Rei fics. (BTW- Goof? Did you mean good?)  
  
-White Spirit Angel-  
Yes, LONG LIVE KAI AND REI!! And I don't need anymore characters, but I need people to help me with coming up with ideas for the Ball itself, like a theme, costumes, decoration ideas, and the like. You guys can review me if you have any ideas or questions, because my e-mail isn't working.  
  
-Lomelindel-  
Really? Thanks! Humm...the Russian phoenix meets the  
Chinese tiger...interesting things should happen!  
  
-Devlinn Reiko-sama- Describing and designing clothes is fun!  
  
-dreamlessnights- Well, here is another chapter!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rei gazed into Kai's crimson eyes, and Kai felt his amber eyes silently  
  
reading him. Shura was the first to come forward, making Rei avert his  
  
eyes. "Hello Rei, and welcome to Takara Academy. I'm Shura Mikawatsu."  
  
"It's good to be here. My name is Rei Kon, but you probably know that  
  
already." "Well, I must be going Rei. Your luggage should be in the dorm  
  
already, and here is a credit card to go shopping with. Shura, I will see you  
  
and the band later at practice." Mr. Dickinson then made his way towards  
  
the school, leaving the five young adults on the lawn. "Come on guys. Lets  
  
get back to the dorm. I need to change before we go shopping. I love this  
  
outfit and these shoes, but they are not good for shopping in the city,  
  
especially in Tokyo." They started to walk back to the dorm; the halls were  
  
thankfully empty, as it was lunchtime, the rest of the school in the cafeteria  
  
or in their dorms. When they were safely inside, Shura noticed two medium  
  
and one large green luggage bags on the carpet near the door, plus a travel  
  
bag and laptop case. "This is all of your luggage, Rei?" "Yes. The medium  
  
ones are clothes, one casual, as is the other, but the second one has some  
  
formal clothes. The large one has my personal stuff. Along with my travel  
  
bag and laptop." "Okay. You can just put them wherever you like for now. I  
  
am going to change. And while you wait, grab your blades." She said,  
  
ducking in her room. Rei turned to rest of the guys. "Is there someplace I  
  
can change and take a shower? It was a long flight over here." "The  
  
bathroom is down that hall that Shura went through, then straight ahead"  
  
Tala said, pointing a finger. "Thanks" Rei said, picking up his travel bag.  
  
"I'll be only a little while." He walked down the hall, his long 'tail' swaying  
  
gently behind him as he entered the bathroom. Tala caught Kai's eyes  
  
following Rei and small smile graced his lips, but didn't say anything.  
  
{Seems Kai's got a crush on Rei...}[You can say that again. And talked to  
  
Dranzer and Falborg, and we are picking up Bit beast vibes from Rei.] {He  
  
has one?} [We think so.] "Whoa. When Tala packs for a trip, he fills four  
  
large bags. I sometimes I swear he's smuggling something." Bryan said,  
  
raising an eyebrow and earning a soft playful whack up the head from Tala,  
  
who closed his mental link with Wolborg in time to hear him. "Yes, Bryan,  
  
I am smuggling evil dough into the country and backing up the army of the  
  
Pastries of Doom using possessed ovens, and you will be the Lord of the  
  
Nut loaf, I will be the evil Lord of the Fruitcake. Long Live the Fruitcake!"  
  
Tala spoke, eyes closed, a hand to his forehead and one over his heart  
  
dramatically. He paused and opened his eyes. He snorted. "Literally."  
  
Bryan and Kai had smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths. "What is  
  
so damm amusing?" Shura asked, coming out in a black sleeve less  
  
turtleneck sweater, with straight leg black jeans that had blood red stitching  
  
and side stripes, her heels replaced with comfortable black sneakers. Her  
  
blood red hair was put into a long braid secured with a black satin ribbon,  
  
the chain gone. Her blood red eyes were reapplied with the eyeliner, and her  
  
black painted nails held a black beyblade with a red ring around the attack  
  
ring. "Is Tala acting like a nut again?" "A fruitcake, actually." "Don't be a  
  
smart ass Tala." She looked around. Where's Rei?" "Right here." Rei was  
  
now dressed in low rise white side lace-up jeans that darkened to a deep  
  
black at his lower thigh, with a tight short-sleeved black Chinese shirt, his  
  
shoes the same as before only black. He also wore a long sleeved white  
  
leather trench coat lined with emerald green silk. His raven hair was bound  
  
again, this time with black cloth and opal clips, and his sweeping bangs held  
  
back with a black bandana. A metallic white beyblade was held in his hand,  
  
with an emerald green edge on the attack ring. "Ah good. Now that you're  
  
here, let me introduce to you my charges. The smart-ass redhead is Tala  
  
Kazorzi, (ka-zor-zee) and Bryan Mikiaven (mi-ke-ah-ven) is the purple  
  
haired one, and..." "And if you hear any funky noises at night, or any other  
  
time for that matter, it comes from them." Kai smirked, earning a glare from  
  
Bryan and a smack upside the head from Tala. Shura sighed, pointing to  
  
Kai. "And Kai Hiwatari here is the blue haired bad ass of the group, as he is  
  
always getting into trouble. Together they are in a band called Kiken  
  
Demolition, and I am there manager." "Cool." Shura stared. "What?" "Your  
  
not acting like everybody else?" Rei looked confused. "Every girl and guy  
  
in this school practically mobs us, but you don't. Anyway, never mind. Lets  
  
get going. It's 2:00 now. Thank God it is a Saturday." Dodging more rabid  
  
fans, they made there way to the school garage. "So guys, which car should  
  
we take?" she said as she opened one of many doors. Rei's eyes went wide  
  
as the light went on. Four cars stood side-by-side, one a black Jaguar with  
  
gold and red flames painted on the sides and front. Another was a white  
  
Ferrari with ice blue and silver ice up the sides and front. The third was a  
  
dark purple Mustang with pale yellow feathers on the sides and front. The  
  
fourth was a blood red Ford Excursion XLS with black roses with large  
  
thorns growing up the sides and front. "Are all these cars yours?" "Well, not  
  
really. The Jaguar is Kai's, the Ferrari is Tala's, and the Mustang is Bryan's,  
  
and the Excursion is mine. You could probably tell that if you looked at the  
  
paint job." "You know what? With all the big stuff we are gonna need, we  
  
should probably bring the Excursion." "Yea, you're right Bryan. Alright  
  
boys, get in. It's my car, so I'm driving." When they had piled in, and were  
  
out on the road, Rei looked around. The interior was black leather, with two  
  
front seats, and two bench-seats in the back that faced each other. Tala and  
  
Bryan on one seat, Kai and Rei on the other. "So those cars were yours?"  
  
"Yeh. Tala and I are 18, and Bryan is 17, and Shura is 21, so we are legal.  
  
You?" Kai said. "Well, I'm 16, and I just got my dual license, good for  
  
China and Japan. I don't have a car though." Tala leaned back and Bryan  
  
leaned on his shoulder. "So Rei, Wolborg tells me you have a bit beast."  
  
"Yeah. His name is Drigger." He brought out a beyblade from his coat  
  
pocket, showing them an emerald green beyblade, with a silver attack ring  
  
shaped like claws. Its bit was glowing green, showing a green striped white  
  
tiger with golden armor on his tail, with golden spikes on its shoulders and  
  
head. It had long fangs and claws bared in a roar, with bright amber eyes.  
  
"Wolborg?" "My bit beast. Here, see?" Tala took a white beyblade from his  
  
pocket, the ice blue attack ring like jagged ice. The bit glowed white, and  
  
showed a silver wolf that had light blue ice spikes coming out of his back  
  
like wings, along with the side of his body, and they framed his paws. He  
  
had red bands under the ice on his feet, with red lining his eyes and a yellow  
  
metal head plate on his head from his ears to his snout. Ice blue eyes stared  
  
out, his jaws bearing ivory fangs in a growl. "Nice. Do the rest of you have  
  
bit beasts?" Kai took out a beyblade, as did Bryan. "Bryan has Falborg, and  
  
I have Dranzer." Looking at Bryan's, he saw a purple beyblade with a light  
  
yellow attack ring like four curved wings, one on each side area. The bit  
  
was glowing a pale yellow, depicting a yellow falcon with a tan head, back,  
  
and wing and tail tips, and a sharp open black beak and outstretched black  
  
talons. Two steel bands encircled its legs and one around its neck, and  
  
piercing purple eyes stared out. He looked next at Kai's beyblade, which  
  
was a dark red with a gold flame shaped attack ring, depicted a crimson  
  
phoenix, with bone-like parts on its wings and chest. Two golden spikes(?)  
  
grew out of its forehead, and it had three long, lashing tails, the middle one  
  
longer than the others. Sharp golden talons were bared, as was an open  
  
golden beak, bright red eyes peering out. "You're bit beasts look really  
  
powerful." "So does Drigger." Rei put his head in his hands for a moment,  
  
looking thoughtful. "Can you guys bring out your beasts?" Tala, Bryan, and  
  
Kai looked confused, so he explained. "I do it all the time. Just think really  
  
hard of your beast and call it out. Just don't do it here...bit beasts are really  
  
big materialized." "Alright, we're here. Stick close to me, and here, take  
  
these." Shura told them after they parked, and when they were out of the  
  
car, took out five cell phones and handed one to each boy, keeping one for  
  
herself. "We will get Rei's stuff first, then I will let you guys go on your  
  
own for your costumes. But the last time we came here it took me a half  
  
hour to find you all, so I brought these. When I ring in, meet me at the food  
  
court." "Costumes?" "Oh, right! Sorry Rei. You don't know about the  
  
Ball...Well, every fall the school hosts a costume ball, along with a band  
  
contest. And everybody has to be in costume, so we need to find and/or  
  
make some. We decided not to show each other our costumes till the ball,  
  
which is in four days. This year is our first year in the contest, and the boys  
  
have been practicing very hard." Shura told him, with a note of pride in her  
  
voice. "Stop embarrassing us Shura. Can we just get moving please?" Shura  
  
rolled her eyes at Tala's statement and started walking, Tala falling back to  
  
Kai in order to talk to him. "What's the matter Kai? You've been acting all  
  
funky." Kai bit his lip. Tala was his best friend, and he needed his advice,  
  
so he started to tell him what bugging him. "I...Think that..." "You've  
  
fallen for Rei, didn't you?" "Well...I..." Kai sighed. He could not keep it  
  
from the wolf, as he always found out. "Is it that obvious? And yes, I am.  
  
Hopelessly, probably. I don't even know if he likes me, much less if he  
  
is...well, you know. Now let's get back to the others. And please don't tell  
  
anybody about this." "You have my word." As the two joined the group,  
  
walking through the big sliding glass doors into the mall, they were  
  
unaware that keen feline ears had listened to their entire conversation.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Please review!! and I'm sorry if I got the bit beast's description wrong. I haven't seen the Russian episodes in a long while. 


	4. Thoughts

Masquerade

-**Kiken Demolition will be practicing for the contest in the next chapter, so what songs should they play? I need at least 3 songs.-**

-Reviewer Replies-

-adi-

Yes, it is nice to see Kai, Tala and Bryan being playful. And thank you for you're other comments!

-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

laughs That was good. Thanks for the comment about me doing

'A pretty damm good job' of describing things, as comments that

Praise my writing make me so happy! And yes, about you writing the coolest reviews was a compliment. About the bandanna and hair wrap, Rei is going to be changing colors now and then. And ESOUD, here's some aspirin! () (/) .

-Kura Xander-

While you are waiting, please check out my other stories!

-Lomelindel-

Well, I'm open to costume suggestions and the like.

-White Spirit Angel-

Hmm, good ideas. And this time, Bryan smacks Tala!

-devilburns-

Yes, REI AND KAI RULE!!!! LONG LIVE THEIR PAIRING!!!

-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

Black roses on a car is cool, isn't it? You could probably tell whose was who's before I even told you though, huh? And like I said to Lomelindel, I am open to all suggestions on costumes and decorations, ect.

-darksaphire-

It's okay, I'm not mad, and yes, you are forgiven. But in the meantime of waiting for updates for this story, please check out my other stories.

-Devlinn Reiko-sama-

I know Its been a while since I updated. But stay with me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small smile formed on Rei's lips as he listened to Kai and Tala's

conversation. Nobody here knew yet he was a Neko-jinn, and he wasn't

planning to tell them anytime soon. But they probably saw he had feline

features, like fangs and amber eyes, along with slightly long fingernails, but

what they didn't know was that they could extend into claws. They also

didn't know that he had feline abilities, such as he could jump extremely

high, and he could see into even the darkest shadows. He also had very

good hearing, which he put into good use by listening to the two boy's

conversation. His smile grew slightly bigger as he heard what Kai had to

say. It seemed Kai had fallen for him. Which was good, as he had fallen for

the phoenix blader. {He is quite attractive, with his sapphire hair, crimson

eyes. And that nice body of his...} Rei mused, and then snorted softly so

that nobody else could hear. {And yes, I'm gay. Sure, I can see girls as

friends, like Shura, but not as anything more...} He continued to muse,

stopping and looking up when Shura clapped her hands to get their

attention. "Okay boys. We will first get Rei's bed, mattress, and bedding,

ect. Then Rei will get a few items of clothing, and then I will set you guys

free to get your costumes. Oh, and we will also get you other three

something nice to wear, as we are going out for dinner tonight after practice

to show Rei the town." "Cool. Where are we going?" "The Chaton"

"Chaton?" "It's a bar. It's name is from the stone that is one color in the day

and another in the night, because it's a regular bar during the day, and it is a

full blown karaoke bash during the night. It good for the guys to have fun

practicing once in a while. And don't worry. We're legal, but they don't

serve alcoholic drinks. Okay, let's go." Walking into a store, they were

greeted by sights of everything they would need for a bedroom, and walked

to the back. "This is where we got our furniture, which was custom made."

"Hey, Shura?" "Hm?" "Do you have a bit beast?" "Yeah. Here she is."

Shura took a black blade blade out of her pocket and showed it to Rei. The

bit glowed a deep black, showing a large black bat, with glowing red eyes,

along with dark red wings and large fangs. "Her name is Dusk, and she is,

as you could probably figure out, a bat. Ah, I see your headboard is done.

Well, what do you think?" It was made of cherry wood, with a tiger carved

into the wood, and had faceted amber for the eyes. Rei walked up to it,

running a hand over the polished wood. He grinned, showing fangs. "It's

beautiful. Thank you." "No prob. Okay. We've got your mattress already,

so we will get your sheets. Might I suggest the emerald silk? I have some,

as do the guys, because it really does help keep you warm _and_ cool." (A

true fact) "Okay." A bit later, the settled on a matching comforter, and had

it sent to there room. "Alright. On to the clothing..." at that moment,

Shura's cell phone rang. "Yeah? What!? All right, I'll be right there. Bye."

She clicked her cell phone shut, a peeved look on her face." "Hey, Shura,

are you okay?" Bryan smacked Tala up the head. "Does she _look_ alright?"

"Tala, you, Kai and Bryan are going to have to take him shopping. I have to

leave for a little bit. I will meet you in the food court in no about an hour."

"Why do you have to leave?" "Our forms for the contest seem to have been

'misplaced' so I need to fill them out, _again_. I bet Storm and his goons did

this. Any way, here's the credit card and I will see you guys later." She then

walked towards and out of the large sliding glass doors, leaving the Mall,

and Rei, to Kai, Bryan, and Tala's mercy. Oh boy.

What kind of clothes should I make the boy's make Rei try on? Decisions, decisions... ./


	5. The Shopping Chaos Begins

Masquerade

-I don't own any of the stores, brands, or anything else you may recognize.-

-Reviewer Replies-

-White Spirit Angel-

You seem to like it when the guys slap each other...but then again, so do I.

-Songs make me cry-

Hm...and what kind of clothes and such would Kai's evil brain choose for Rei? (Or, what kind of costume? -)

-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

This is going to be a long reply, so get a drink ...Well, for the songs, I've picked out some that you guys can vote on for the songs that will be sung at the Chaton, practice, contest, ect: (but you guys can give me more suggestions if you want)

"Breaking The Habit" by Linkin Park

"We've Got It Going On" by Backstreet Boys

"I Ran" by Bowling For Soup

"Larger than Life" by Backstreet Boys

"Blue" by Eiffel 65

"Paint It Black" by Earth Crisis

"I Stand Alone" by Godsmack

"Forever May Not Be Long Enough" by Live

"Harder To Breathe" by Maroon 5

I'm sorry about you arm...I hope you get better real soon! And you know what? I was eating French fries when I first read your review! Funky, hun? Anyway, I believe I could incorporate your clothes, but it's going to be tweaked. And you do good describing...some say I do it a little TOO much. And if that shop you wanted them to go in is what I think it is, than I might have a plan for it. And ESOUD, don't use the mallet...use something softer, like a marshmallow machine gun. (Oops. I let that slip...sorry Shiroi!) But...maybe I could include that by letting the guys make mass chaos!

-KuronekoHikage-

Hmm...leather and silk...that gives me some ideas!

-beast protector-

Of course I'm going to finish it, because I'm sure the girls want to see the guys in some leather and silk, am I right? Oh, and does anybody know if any guys write any fan fiction, much less Kai/Rei stories? (I'm just curious.)

-devilburns-

This probably isn't as soon as you wanted it, right? Sorry, being a freshman is eating up my time...

-Kodoku Wolf-

I know that, so that's why she isn't going to play as much of a role in the next few chapters, (I'm sorry Lomelindel!) because I have to put in a little Kai-Rei time, and I have to introduce Storm and his minions.

-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

Yeah, I do have a large imagination, don't I? And you can sense good chapters? Sweet.

-Yume no Anime-

About the girl clothes...well, beside the obvious, what do you think of me putting Rei in five-inch lace up heels? I'm not sure if they should be stilettos, though, or have a thicker heel. What do you think?

Tala and Bryan looked evilly at Rei, who gulped and bolted behind Kai,

who raised an eyebrow as the tiger peeked over his shoulders. Tala lunged,

but Rei dodged his grabs and ran a few feet, jumping on top of a tall

fountain in the middle of the lobby. Tala, Bryan, and Kai gaped at what they

just saw, because the white marble fountain was shaped like a rearing

unicorn, the hoofs, main, tail, and horn covered with silver leaf...and was

20 feet high, the black marble base another 5 ft. "Holy Shit..." said Bryan.

Rei was now leaning backwards, his back against the high held neck of the

unicorn, one of his legs dangling, the other bent at the knee and placed

against the curving tail. "You know, if you say that in India, it actually

means something?" the tiger said, fiddling with the end of his bound hair,

and grinning, peal fangs flashing. Kai saw a bright flash from the corner of

his eye, and someone he didn't exactly want to see. He turned, and tapped

on the shoulders of Tala and Bryan, who were arguing with Rei to come

down, and each other. "Guys..." he tried again "Guys!" But when they

didn't seem to feel him, he growled and banged their heads together.

"GUYS!" "WHAT?!" they shouted, rubbing their aching heads. "Keep it

down!" he hissed. "Storm's here, or at least one of his goonies!" Tala's eyes

had widened, partly because when he turned to Rei, he had, upon hearing

them became curious, jumped down, landing on all fours. Kai, seeing

another flash, this time closer, grabbed a confused Rei by his arm and

dragged him into the nearest store, and since it was a school and workday,

there were only three other customers. Looking around, they spotted a large

display of sweaters, and hid behind it, peeking out when a boy with spiky,

lime green hair and mirrored shades came in, dressed in a long silvery gray

coat over a green short sleeved shirt, it's color so dark it seemed black, and

khaki cargos stepped into the store, the figure gazed around, his eyes hidden

behind his shades. The three boys pulled down Rei, covering his mouth

when he tried to protest. The boy walked closely to the sweater display, but

before he was an arms length away, he seemed to hear something that even

Rei didn't, and walked around and left. "That" "Was" "Close!" Tala, Bryan

and Kai said, sinking down and breathing sighs of relief. Nipping lightly so

that Bryan's hand would get off this mouth, Rei turned around so he was

facing the three band mates. "Was that Storm?" "No, it was one of his

goonies, a guy named Carrion. (car-ri-on) The other one has spiky dark

orange hair. His name's Scorpio." "Right. Okay, I have three questions.

One, who is Storm, Two, why do you seem to be cautious of him, and three,

why is he after you guys?" "To answer your first question, Storm is the

leader of the our rival band, Serpentine." Tala had spit out the last word as

if it were poison. "I'll answer your second. It's because he is a very evil

person. He will do anything in order to get what he wants. You should stay

away from him, as much and as far as you can." Kai said, his face and tone

serious. Bryan sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Third, he hates us because

we're more talented than him. You see, we've gotten more first place prizes

than hi first and second prizes combined." Rei stood up, and dusted himself

off. "So, are we going to continue shopping, or are we going to be sitting

here forever? I'm not. These sweaters are butt-ugly." Kai grinned. "Yeah,

your defiantly right...oh sorry, were we talking about Tala, or the

sweaters?" Rei and Bryan burst out laughing, attracting weird looks from

the employee. "Watch it Hiwatari!" Tala tried to slap Kai, but Kai was also

laughing hard, and fell over on his side. A few seconds later, Kai's phone

rang. "Hello? Hey Shura! What is all the laughing? No, we aren't causing

mischief...Oh, too bad. Alright, I'll tell them... yes...okay, see you

later...bye." Kai clicked off his phone, put it in his back pocket, and turned

to the others. "Hey guys, Shura says she is sorry, but she isn't feeling well,

and has a major migraine, so she can't meet us here or go to the bar later,

but she said go ahead and have a good time." "Then how are we going to

get back to the dorm?" Said Rei. "Shura's going to send our cars down. All

we have to do is call Taji." "Who's he?" "He's the one who takes care of

our cars, like cleaning it, and fixing them if they're broke. Now come on

guys, we need to shop and get our costumes. Halloween is only four days

away!" So the Phoenix, the Falcon, and the Wolf stood up also, and dusted

themselves off, and walked to there favorite store, Varekai, as it was full of

clothing that fit the boy's style. It was full of students, as by this time,

school was let out for the day. "Hey Bryan, you and Rei go pick out a few

things, okay? Kai and I are going to speak with the manager for a minute."

Tala and Kai left Bryan and Rei and walked over the employee desk, and

vaulted over it. When the casher protested, they showed him their student

Id. "Where's Mr. Verane?" "In his office." Continuing down the hall, they

came to a door, with a metal plate engraved with 'Mr. Verane, Manager.'

Knocking, they heard a voice say "Come in." Mr. Verane was a kind man in

his middle thirties, and had a 'frosted' dark brown beard and hair, and was

dressed in a black suit and a pale green tie. He looked up from what he was

writing, and saw the two boys. "Ah, my two best customers. Hello Tala,

Kai. Vere is Bryan?" he asked. He came to Japan when he was eight, from

Romania, from which the store's name, Varekai, came from, and meant

wander/wanderer. It also accented his English, so some of his w's sounded

like v's. "You see Mr. Verane, this is why Tala and I are here. Bryan is with

our new dorm-mate, Rei, who flew in from China three days ago. So, we

have to get him some new clothes and stuff, and we were wondering if you

could help us out and close the store for a bit, so the other kids won't hassle

us." "Of course I vill help you! You have made my sales triple since you've

worn my clothes at your concerts! You can take as long as you need! Just

give me a few minutes." Tala and Kai grinned at each other as the manager

leaned over to the speaker that broadcast the whole store. "Attention

shoppers, this is the manager speaking. Due to some unforeseen

circumstances, Varekai vill have to close early. I am sorry for the sudden

inconvenience, so I vill take off one-forth the price of your total purchase.

Please come again soon. Thank you." he turned to the boys "If you need

anything else, just ask." "Will do. Thanks Mr. V. see you later." They went

back into the now empty store, finding Rei arguing Bryan while sitting on

the edge of the employee desk, a pile of clothes next to Rei. When they got

closer to the pair, Kai heard a bit of their conversation. "...tell him Bryan!"

"Why? I'm sure Kai..." Bryan's mouth was covered with Rei's hand,

blocking his speech before Kai could hear anymore. "So...did you guys

find anything you liked? Well, the manager was kind enough to close the

store so we could shop in peace...so how about you model a few?" Rei

turned pink at Tala's suggestion. "I don't know..." "Aw, come on!" Bryan

said, nudging him with his elbow. "Fine...but only a few!" Rei muttered,

his cheeks flushing into a dark rose color. He grabbed his outfits and went

to the dressing rooms. "Try the blue outfit first!" Bryan hollered after him.

Rei waved a hand to show he understood. A few minutes later, Rei opened

the door, and stepped out, now dressed in a new outfit. "And here is the first

design of the many that will be modeled by the lovely Rei!" Bryan had

taken up to commentating with a rolled up newspaper. "Shut up." "It is

composed of baggy denim jeans and a short sleeved white silk shirt, along

with a black leather jacket with a lovely gold and silver ying-yang on the

back." Bryan continued, acting as if he hadn't heard Rei. "So, what do you

two think?" "I think it looks really good. What do you think Kai?" Tala

asked him, nudging the phoenix. "Ditto." He said, just loud enough for

them to hear. "Okay. Rei, now try on the red shirt with the white pants..."

this went on for an hour, with Rei trying on clothes and Kai and Tala being

judges. They rang up the purchases, including a few items that Tala, Bryan,

and Kai had gotten. When they finally walked out, they each carried two

bags. The Mall's large clock chimed four o'clock, and they were hungry, so

they went to the food court to get something to eat. "So where are we going

guys? I feel like McDonalds." "You always feel like McDonalds, Kai."

"Like you and Bryan don't either, Tala." "I'm with Kai you guys...I'm

really hungry." "Aren't we all, Rei?" So it was settled, and Tala, Bryan, and

Rei picked a square table surrounded by four benches, and stayed with the

bags as Kai went to order. "Tala?" "the usual." "Bryan?" "the usual."

"Rei?" "A large Pepsi, a Big Mac, and a medium fry." "Okay, so I'm

getting four large Pepsi's, one Quarter Pounder for Tala, two double

cheeseburgers for Bryan, two Big Macs for Rei and me, and four medium

fries. Back in a minute." He soon came back with the orders, and everybody

dug in, with the occasional stolen fry or swiped condiment. Tala turned his

head, distracted by something, and someone took the opportunity to chuck a

pickle at him. Unfortunately, Tala turned around and received the pickle

smack between the eyes. Tala's eyes narrowed. "Okay, who threw that?" He

heard a soft snigger to his left, so he grabbed the pickle and chucked it in

that direction, which happened to be Kai, who ducked, the fry hitting

someone behind him instead. Which started a large food fight. When in the

midst of the fries, burger, and condiments they saw Security, they decided

to split and they ran to the escalator, and when they reached to bottom, they

sighed. Rei set his bag down and stretched, his muscles stiff. "Okay guys.

Now what?" "Now we get to find costumes. But what about our bags?"

"Why don't you let your bit beast help you, Kai?" "How?" "Just focus, your

blade in your hand, and think really hard of your bit beast. Though if your

bond gets really strong you only have to call out their name." When he

finished speaking, a bright light shot out of his left front pocket, forming

into a tiger four times the size of a normal one, with it's emerald green

stripes and golden armor shining. It shook green sparkles from it's fur, and

bared it's long ivory fangs and claws in a roar. "Guys, meet Drigger.

Drigger, these are my friends, Tala, Bryan, and Kai, so be nice." Drigger

just lay down, his big tail flicking, but his eyes never left the group. "Why

don't you two go first, Tala, Bryan?" They pulled it off, and a chilling gust

came forth when they both came out together, a mix of Wolborg's ice and

Falborg's gales. The silver wolf, a canine grin on it's face, leaped on Tala

and started to lick his face. "Get...off...Wol...borg!" Tala sputtered.

Luckily, the wolf obeyed and sat down, it's tail wagging, the grin still on his

face. The golden falcon, stretched his wings, and slapped the wolf on his

muzzle. "Okay, Kai, your turn. Just do it like I told you." Kai thought really

hard of Dranzer beside him, and soon, like the others, it worked. The bright

scarlet light formed into a Phoenix, with a wingspan of 8 feet either way.

His three tails lashing, the red bird flew around the room in order to stretch

his wings. He then came down to land beside Kai, golden claws scratching

the tile. "Whoa... nice." "Is that all I get?" "Huh? You can really talk, not

just mentally?" "No shit Sherlock." He 'said', but since he spoke that time

in the Bit beast language, he just nodded. Drigger, Wolborg, and Falborg

could understand, however, and each did an animal laugh. "Hey Drigger,

you, Wolborg, and Falborg should get in your human forms, before your

invisibility goes out." "Good point Rei. Okay bit beasts, let's change!"

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

I think this one was a touch boring...I'm sorry if it was. Next, they guys go there separate ways to get there coustumes! Hum...what should they be?


	6. Tala's Scheme, and Bryan's Plan

Masquerade

-ANNOUNCEMENT- I've found a site to post my art on 'Fan Art Central'. Look for KitsuneCrystal. I'll have some work up soon, and I hope you like it!

-Reviewer Replies-

-TNTiggris-

I'm glad you like my fics!

-White Spirit Angel-

In my other story, Mirage, I've transformed Dranzer and Drigger into humans already...and they are together, I just haven't developed it yet.

-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

Hm...Tala as that? That fits...but like other suggestions, it's going to be tweaked, because what I've planed for Kai contradicts it a bit.

-darksaphire-

Trust me, the girls will be chasing after Rei...and there will be competition between Storm and Kai over our poor Rei!

-DarkGift-

Yeh, I suppose I do, but I would like to make these clothes real. Your right, I think Rei and Kai are the best beyblade pairing, followed by Tala/Bryan, but I also like my newly invented pairing, Drigger/Dranzer.

-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

A marshmallow gattling gun? Sweeeet. So do you want the coconut, fruit flavored, (orange, lemon, lime, cherry, and watermelon) chocolate dipped, (white, dark, or milk) or plain marshmallows to go with it? ./ And it was sympathy about your arm and bad luck, not pity, so to show that, I'm going to give you two brief appearances in this fic...but you're going to wait to find out who you're gonna be, so if you want to tell me what you would look like, review this chapter with the details. Get well soon girl! I need your funny reviews! ./ (P.S-My Email is Why'd you want it? And can I have yours?)

-ChibiNekoSakura-

Like I already said, in my other ficcy 'Mirage', I've transformed Drigger and Dranzer already in it, so while you're waiting for the next chapter of 'Masquerade,' you can go read (and review!) 'Mirage.'

-UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa-

Well, everywhere I see it, its spelled Ying-Yang, so that's how I prefer to spell it, but thanks for the tip!

Wolborg was first; with a grin leaped onto a bench, in a flash

morphing into an 18 year old teen, who had the same canine grin. Wolborg

had shoulder length spiky silver-gray hair, with ice blue spikes in the back,

with two on top that looked like dog-ears. He also had ice blue eyes, which

sparkled with mischief. He was dressed in light icy blue sleeveless shirt,

gray denim jeans that had silver threads running through the weave, and

white leather calf boots. He also had bracelets, made of red metal, on his

wrists and ankles, from which jagged rock crystal spikes extended. He had

also a pair of yellow tinted aviator glasses perched on top of his head. He

then sat upside down on the bench, his legs hanging over the top. The

glasses, surprisingly, stayed on his head. "Your turn Fal!"

The falcon glared, then shifted. Falborg turned into a 17 year old, and

had wavy blonde hair that ended just above his shoulders, pulled into a

ponytail. Two thick tan bangs fell to his cheekbones, and framed his

amethyst eyes. He wore a yellow short sleeved shirt, and tan jeans that

flared at the ankles below two thick steel bands, above sand colored, leather

lace up knee boots, and had a sand colored braided leather and steel chain

choker, with matching armbands, and from each dangled two nine inch long

yellow falcon feathers. When his shifting was done, he went over and

slapped Wolborg's leg, sitting right side up away from him. "Anyway, get

to it Dranz."

"Watch it, you cheeky pigeon!" he said, grumbling, and shifted. He

turned into a 18 year old, with dark crimson hair that fell to the middle of

his back, pulled back from his face with a black clip, his two spiky gold

bangs falling to his chin, framing ember-like black and red eyes. He was

dressed in a dark red tank top that was armored on the front with bone

plates, matching the bone and gold armbands around his upper arms. His

black jeans glittered with the gold threads that ran through it, matching his

knee length black leather boots with the gold plates on the heel and toe.

After his shift, he turned to Drigger.

"You next, Tiger." Drigger got up and jumped onto another bench,

morphing as he did into a 16 year old teen, with emerald green hair that

reached his lower back, two inches wrapped with strips of gold to hold his

ponytail, matching the two gold-wrapped pieces of hair lying on his chest

and framing his eyes, which were a mix of dark amber and emerald green.

He wore a white Chinese style tank top, with dark green trim, and white

jeans that had metallic emerald green tiger stripes, and white flats. He had

two gold wristbands, two gold armbands, and two gold ankle bands, all six

having a sharp golden spike that curved outwards. Tala was the first to

speak.

"Okay guys. Take your respective bit beasts and go find your

costumes. I assume we all have our cell phones?" They all nodded, and

went there separate ways.

O0O0O0O

Tala and Wolborg walked through the store, looking through all the

store windows.

"So, Tala, what are you going to be?"

"I really don't know. Any suggestions?" During when Tala was

talking, Wolborg spotted something in a window.

"Uh, yes! Come on!" he said, pulling Tala into a store called Black

Ice.

"Wolborg! Wha..."

"Try this on!" the wolf said, cutting him off and putting a silver garment

bag in his arms, shoving him into an empty dressing room. Tala came out a

few minutes later, and looked in the mirror.

"Damm! That is the perfect costume for you!"

"I like it! Especially these ice spike wings and accents...and

the white leather pants."

"Then GET it!"

"I am. But are you sure that I look good in this?"

"Four words: Bryan. Will. So. DIE!"

"I hope he doesn't..."

"Well, something like that anyway. Hm...If I get a pair of those

pants, I wonder what my Fal would say..."

Wolborg mused.

"Falborg?"

"Yep."

"No way...you and Falborg?" Wolborg snorted.

"Well, yeah! Whenever a Bit beast's holder finds his soul mate, their

bit beasts are soul mates as well. I think it's because of the extremely strong

bond between a bit beast and their holder. No that I'm complaining." Tala

thought back to Kai, and his 'little' ("Okay, BIG." He thought.) problem.

"How do you know if you and someone else are soul mates?"

"Drigger is really the person you want to ask about that kind of stuff,

because Drigger can sense feelings, or whatever you call it...I don't really

know how that works out. Anyway, he explained this stuff once to us. I

guess it was because Dranzer had asked him about that..." As realization

dawned on them, the two grinned at each other.

"Well, I know Kai loves Rei..."

"And I've seen those glances Drigger gives Dranzer..."

"Hm...so to get Kai and Rei..."

"Together..."

"We need to also..."

"Get Dranzer together with Drigger!" Wolborg finished. "But how?"

he faltered, but then realization lit up in both their eyes.

"THE DANCE!" they said together, slapping a high five. "Let's go

find Bryan and Wolborg!"

After Tala got back into his normal clothes, they paid for the

costume; and after grabbing the silver garment bag, ran out of the store,

looking for a way to get Kai and Rei, and Dranzer and Drigger, together.

(O)(O)(O)

Meanwhile, Bryan and Falborg were in another store, called

Millennium. Falborg was reclining on a couch, one arm thrown causally

over the side, and Bryan was standing in front of a 180-degree mirror,

adjusting the wings that went to his costume.

"Are you sure I should get this one?"

"Hell yeah! Tala will be floored!" Bryan turned to his bit beast, the

steel chains across his chest clinking.

"You really think so?" he said, sweeping a lavender lock of hair

behind his ear.

"Yeeeeesssss, I do. Just close your eyes and hold on a sec..." the

falcon got up, and when no one was looking, reached through a portal, and

brought out a dark purple velvet box that was ten inches by ten inches.

Closing the portal, Falborg opened the box.

"Okay...open your eyes!" Bryan did, a gasped.

"Whoa." In the box was a ring made of pure steel that was set

invisibly with diamonds that caught the light.

"You think this is cool? Watch this!" Falborg chanted a few words,

and the ring floated just above Bryans head, like a halo, with no strings

attached.

"Double whoa."

"Yep. Okay, Bryan. If we are going to get this one, then we gotta pay

for it, so get dressed." Bryan went into the dressing room, and after getting

dressed, went and paid for the costume.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go find Ta...who's shouting my name?" his question was

answered quickly when Tala and Wolborg grabbed their boyfriends and

dragged them outside the store.

"What the hell?! Tal...!"

"Shh! Me and Wolborg need you and Falborg's help!"

"For what?"

"For getting Kai and Rei, and Drigger and Dranzer together!" Bryan

grinned.

"I am SO In! What do we do first?" listening to what Tala had in

mind, Bryans grin grew wider.

"Perfect!"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hm. I tried some paragraphing. Its it a bit better to read now?-

-Guys- As you might have seen already, I'm not going to describe the costumes until they actually show them to each other. But I will drop some hints to quench your curiosity a bit. So bear with me!-


	7. Stage One Completed!

Masquerade

-I'm back! Uhh, finally! I know I haven't updated in three months…(And it's way past Halloween…but let's just go with it.) Blame my giant writer's block. (And my demonic Internet provider…my Internet got shut off so I couldn't update for so long!) Can anybody lend me a hammer? (Or a marshmallow gattling gun? ) Oh, and I plan on concentrating one story at a time now, so I can actually finish this one, then I'll move on to another story, ect.

-Are any of you guys also on ? If so, I have an anime and writing guild that I started, called F a l l i n g S t a r s, so please stop by and join- I'm SapphireIceRubyFire.

-Reviewer Replies-

-nik-

Well, I thought I did pretty well with the grammar…any who, thanks for reading my fics!

-White Spirit Angel-

You will just have to wait and see! You see, I update at least 3 days after a post, so I can get all the reviews you guys send. But most of you guys I guess don't know when I update, so I suggest you guys put me on your author notification list, so you know when I update.

-TNTiggris-

I don't think when I posted my Fanart link, it showed right, and so I'll put it here again: Fanart , and look for Kitsune Crystal. and yeah, you should do that…

-Natasha-Li-

This isn't soon, but it's an update…

-UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa-

When I finish this, there may be a sequel…

-darkness-fire-tiger-

I don't really have a lot of time lately, but now, with the chance of snow days, who knows? But the demonic new superintendent said, and I quote, "I will never cancel school unless it is extremely necessary." So, yeah, he sucks, the pompous bastard.

-hyperness-

I didn't mean to make Rei naive, so how does he act that way? And if you think those costumes sound good, wait for Kai and Rei's…they are going to be really cool…or at least I hope you guys think they are.

-Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high-

Like I said to hyperness, Kai and Rei's costumes are gonna be really cool, (or at least I think so.) and they go together...

-Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa-

You're leaving ? Why? I hope you'll at least continue reviewing me…and it's sad about ESOUD…but I guess he loaded to many marshmallows in the gun…shakes head sadly Stupid Styrofoam…I hardly knew ye…

-ChibiNekoSakura-

Bwahaha…I'm sooo evil, aren't I, keeping everybody in suspense?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tala and Wolborg walked around the store. He, Wolborg, Bryan, and

Falborg had split up, with Bryan and Falborg looking for Rei, while they

were looking for Kai. It was all part of the plan…stage 1: get them to get

costumes that go together.

"Where IS that guy? I think we walked around the whole mall 3

times!" Wolborg had changed back into his wolf shape, with which, he said,

he supposedly had better stamina. "My paws are getting sore…" The key

word there being supposedly.

"My ears are sore with all your whining. You're a wolf, which are

supposed to be great hunters. Sniff him out." Tala said, with a sarcastic roll

of his eyes.

Wolborg looked at him with a look of mock canine horror. "Me? A

great wolf spirit reduced to a sniffing dog?" he gasped. "The horror! The

hooorrrrooorr!"

Tala cuffed Wolborg between the ears. "Shut up and sniff." With a

dog-like snort, Wolborg started sniffing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Stop it Kai! You're acting like a toddler!"

"I'd rather be one than a thousand year old rooster!"

"I'm not a thousand years! I'm only nine hundred and ninety-nine."

Dranzer retorted, with a huff. "And I'm NOT a rooster! Repeat after me:

Dranzer is a PHOENIX! NOT a ROOSTER, a PHOENIX! Now come out,

or I SWEAR I will burn down that door, with or without you near it. And

I'm NOT paying for it! "

"Fine…" Kai said with a huff, opening the door, and stepping out.

"If that was so hard…" Dranzer paused here, taking out the hair comb

and pins that held Kai's hair in the proper place and putting them in his

mouth. "I assume your plan for asking out Rei to the dance will be a cinch,

right?" he said around the pins, fixing Kai's hair and putting the pins back

in place. Kai looked mildly surprised.

"So you were listening to my thoughts."

"Yep."

"Sneaky, Dranzer, real sneaky." Kai said, looking at a hand mirror, then

angling it behind him to look at the full-length mirror to see his hair. It had

been combed back onto a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, then taking

the 'tail' and doubling it back through the hair, pulling it tight. Dranzer then

used the comb, in the shape of a gold phoenix rising from flames, with eyes

that were carved from a shimmering stone that flickered with all the colors

in a fire, and a onyx beak and talons, to hold the hair in place. The two three

inch long golden pins that crossed on either side of the comb were topped

with flames carved of the same stone of the phoenix's eyes. Two double

toned bangs curved to frame his eyes.

"Thanks for lending me these hair things."

"Just make sure you take extremely good care of these, Kai. You know

I've had these for practically forever."

"Don't worry. I know how important these are to you. Now, does

which jacket looks good?"

"Go for the one with the gold embroidery around the collar, cuffs,

and hems. And get the black pants that match. I'll get your shoes. Are you

sure you can walk in them?"

"Yes, I am, so…oh boy, look who's here…" Kai groaned as Tala and

Wolborg came walking up.

"Hey Kai. Oooh…nice hair. So what are you supposed to be?"

"Not telling."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Nooooooo."

"Don't make me sick Wolborg on you! You KNOW how he likes to

slobber over you." Kai paled.

"You WOULDN'T…"

"Yes, I would. Now come on and tell me!" Kai looked at Wolborg,

who was smiling, his tongue lolling out, dripping saliva, and Kai grimaced.

"FINE! But after, you tell me what you're gonna be."

"Deal. Now spill!" Tala listened to Kai, then excused himself after

telling Kai what he's going to be.

"Nice idea. We will SO kick ass at the contest! Okay, I got to go find

a new collar for Wol to wear at the dance. See ya around." After they were

out of ear and eyeshot, he flipped open his cell phone.

"Hey Bryan, I found out Kai's costume...he got it at DarkFire. Help

Rei, them meet me at Naratii's, okay?… I Love you too, bye." Clicking shut

his phone, he smiled. "Perfect…"

() - () - ( )

"I can't find anything, Drigger! We've been in so many stores

already, but I just can't find the one!"

"Don't worry, Rei. We will find it. Oh look, there's Bryan and

Falborg. Maybe they can help."

"Hey Rei, Drigger. Need help with your costume? I found mine, so

why don't we help you guys?"

"Okay. What do you think I should be? Have any ideas?" Bryan and

Falborg, who was in falcon form on Bryan's shoulder, looked at each other,

then Rei.

"Actually, yeah we do. We saw it in a store called Crystal Stars. It

was not right for me, but it would be so perfect on you! Come on!"

(-)-(-)-(-)

A few minutes later, Rei was dressed in his costume, turning in

front of the dressing room mirror.

"It's perfect! What do you think, Drigger?"

"It really suits you…wait, hold on a sec, lets try this on with this …"

Drigger got up and took a cloak of white faux fur, and attached it on Rei's

shoulders with two small round pins made of clear faceted crystal, then

smoothed it so it fell to the floor and made a small train. "Okay…hold

still.." Drigger unwrapped Rei's hair, giving Rei the binding. "Hold that."

He brushed the ankle length hair, after taking the two long locks

of hair from behind Rei's ears, braiding each, then gathered them and

twisted them together at the back of Rei's head, held in place with a silver

bobby pin, letting the end hang down, weighed by a diamond and onyx clip

carved into a yin yang. "I'll do your hair better before the dance…this is

only the first step."

"Wow, Rei. You are going to turn heads in that get-up. Are you going

to be all set now to get your other stuff by yourself? I need to go meet Tala

and get a collar for Falborg to wear to the dance. See ya around." Bryan and

Falborg walked out of Crystal Stars, heading for Naratii's. He smirked and

flipped open his cell-phone, dialing Tala.

"Stage One Mission Completed. Get ready to start Stage Two…Operation

LOVEBIRDS is about to be set in motion!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Is it good? I haven't written in a while…and once again, there are probly WAY to many describions…sorry!


End file.
